


Spock X Reader – Sherlock

by writeyouin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comedy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sherlock-centric, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Spock X Reader where the reader is kinda like Sherlock? Like, (s)he is really smart and can easily figure things out about people, but gets easily flustered when someone figures out something about them. So, of course, Spock figures out something about our dear reader.





	Spock X Reader – Sherlock

Spock stood primly next to Kirk as the report on Khan and his crew was delivered to Starfleet HQ; the meeting had already been postponed too long due to Kirk’s recovery in the hospital. Admiral Hackett headed the meeting alongside a few other Admirals, all waiting to hear the conclusion of the battle and the whereabouts of the cryo-pods.

After all the required information had been gathered, Hackett leaned forward, addressing Kirk, “Captain, is there anything else you wish to present before we conclude this meeting?”

“Yes sir,” Kirk motioned for Spock to step forward.

“First officer Spock, you have something to present?”

“Yes sir,” Spock answered respectfully, holding up a black square disk.

“What is that?”

“It was recovered from Khan’s body. An expert on Earth’s 20th Century informed me it’s an archaic piece of technology used primarily for data storage; it’s known to be a floppy disk.”

“Can you tell us what data stored on it?”

“That’s the problem Admiral,” Kirk commented. “The technology’s encrypted and too ancient for any of our experts to decipher; we were hoping you’d know of someone that could help.”

Two of the female Admirals on Hackett’s left murmured to one-another before the one closest conferred quietly with him. He looked mildly stunned before reluctantly nodding his head and facing Kirk once more. “Admiral Roberts has suggested (F/N) (L/N) as a solution to this dilemma.”

“(F/N) (L/N)?”

“Yes, (s)he was a student here quite some time ago, specialising in ancient technologies, though (s)he later dropped off the course due to some… social problems.”

“Social problems sir?”

Hackett sighed, dropping formalities slightly, “Kirk, I’ll be honest, (Y/N) is the best person for the job but (s)he isn’t the easiest person to work with; that’s why (s)he left the course, you may want to look for someone more trust-worthy.”

“I think we can handle it sir.”

“Very well. There is one more condition however. You must remain in the hospital wing until the doctors deem you fit for active duty, understood?”

Kirk tensed, he thought about arguing his case but quickly rejected the idea; Admiral Hackett wasn’t the type to change his mind, nor was he forgiving to those who challenged his authority. “Very well sir, though I’d like to request First officer Spock and Chief Medical Officer McCoy be the ones to approach (L/N).”

“Request granted, meeting adjourned.”

The admirals rose, leaving Spock and Kirk alone in the meeting room. “Spock, I want constant updates on that disk.”

“Understood, Captain.” Spock replied.

* * *

You picked up your phaser upon hearing your doorbell go off; nobody made a habit of visiting you without calling ahead first so whoever it was had to be either rude, stupid, or a dissatisfied third party. Regardless, you didn’t suffer fools gladly, and they were about to discover that, one way or another.

You glanced through the peep-hole of your apartment, irked to find to members of Starfleet. Despite your initial instinct to leave them there until they left, you needed the pay that their work could bring.

“What’s the job?” You demanded upon opening the door, hiding your phaser on the table behind you.

One man, the Vulcan, raised an eyebrow, while the other spluttered momentarily.

“How did you-” One asked in his Southern accent.

“Friends call ahead; so do jobs typically. Starfleet regulation uniforms. He’s a chief science officer, where else would Starfleet put a Vulcan willing to work with them? And you- you have a stain on the side of your shirt, green liquid with a slight aroma… medical officer, presumably the chief.”

“Incredible.” McCoy murmured.

“What’s the job?”

“All right, to begin with I’m Doctor McCoy and this is Mr Spock-”

“I didn’t ask your names, I asked what the job is. If you’re going to be a bumbling fool and continue to waste my time then I suggest you find somebody else.”

“Unbelievable, Spock you take this one, (s)he’s insufferable.” McCoy growled.

Spock considered apologising on behalf of McCoy but quickly moved on to pull out the floppy disk. “Recently, this item was removed from a criminal who had particular ties with the 20th century. It’s been encrypted and we were informed that you are able to decrypt it.”

You nodded. “And?”

“And what?” McCoy spat. “We want you to decrypt it.”

“I’ll bet that sour attitude is why you’re divorced.”

“How dare-”

“No. How dare you? You come to my house without calling ahead, waste my time, and then don’t even offer payment. In my book that’s rude. Look, I know I’m an asshole but what’s your excuse, hmm? If you have a problem with the observations I make then you’ve clearly spent too much time around people who spend their entire lives with closed eyes. It’s clear you were married, you have the indentation of a wedding ring, clearly long gone. Not to mention, you came here partially drunk, I could smell you through the door.”

Spock raised both eyebrows, questioning McCoy with a glance. You grinned as another, albeit surprising, realisation hit. “And you,” You addressed Spock, “You’re half human. Now that’s a mix I never thought I’d see.”

“We are wasting time,” Spock noted, stopping your spree. “You need this job and we need your help; surely that is enough to foster an agreement.”

You glowered. “What makes you think I need this?”

“There is an eviction notice below your feet; it’s a final notice.”

You blushed furiously. Other people weren’t supposed to notice things, that was you job, it’s what made you special; you wanted to be angry even if you didn’t have the right.

When you didn’t speak, Spock continued, “It’s like you said, I do not go through life ‘with closed eyes.’”

 _‘Was that sarcasm?’_ You wondered. If it was, what other traits did the hybrid contain? He was unlike any puzzle you’d faced before, you wanted to unlock him more than anything.

Hiding your new-found enthusiasm, you snatched the floppy-disk away. “Pay this month’s rent and I’ll do it.  **Alone.** ”

As you’d predicted, McCoy stepped forward angrily. “If you think we’re leaving you with classified information, you’re as crazy as a soup sandwich.”

“Then what do you suggest? That I work with one of you?” You added extra sarcasm for emphasis.

“Would you be willing to?” Spock asked.

You hid a smile. “Who’d it be?”

“Myself.”

“Hmm…. Make it two months’ rent and I suppose I can work with a baby sitter.”

Spock nodded in agreement. “Then we have an agreement.”

You opened your door wider. “Make yourself at home.” Facing McCoy, you added, “Pick him up tomorrow at 6:00 pm.”

Although you knew the disk could’ve been done in under an hour, you’d be sure to take it extra slowly; deciphering the Vulcan was sure to take quite some time.


End file.
